A temperature measurement device configured to fix (compensate for) a response lag of a temperature sensor attached to an exhausted gas passage is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
A response time of this kind of temperature sensor (e.g. thermocouple) varies based on a flow rate of an exhausted gas. Therefore, if the response lag is fixed as described above, a gap between an actual temperature and a measurement value may be big depending on a driving condition of an internal combustion engine. In a configuration in which the response time is variable according to the flow rate, a load of processing for measuring (obtaining) the flow rate may increase. On the other hand, in a configuration in which the response time is set to be constant, an over-correction may occur.